ICan't Stand This Fighting
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After the MMA fights Spencer and Carly argue when Spencer 'grounds' Carly from doing ICarly for 2 weeks.  Two DAYS after the orginal fight neither of them can stand the arguing anymore.  Find out why Spencer mad such a big deal.  Does he get mad?  R n r


Disclaimer: IDon't own Icarly

* * *

Carly walked into the kitchen after the MMA fights. She was really mad at Spencer. He had said that she wasn't allowed to do ICarly for the next 2 weeks because of what she did with the MMA fights. This was two days ago and Carly was making her anger known. Spencer hated them fighting. He loved Carly and he didn't like to fight with her but this was a time he had to act like a responsible adult.

"Morning Carly"

"Is it morning," she asked, "I didn't notice"

"Yep," he said, "It's morning. It's really a beautiful day out. I was thinking it might be nice to do something together."

"HM," she said

"I made you breakfast. I made pancakes. It's the kind that you like. I also made a smiley face on the pancakes with syrup"

"Nice," she said.

She hardly said a word during breakfast. Spencer tried to get her to talk but her replies were short and terse. They had yet to get to the main topic.

"Carly?"

"Yeah"

"You know I love you right?"

"Sure," she said.

"I mean it"

"Yep. I know. Love you too"

That would have been a relief for Spencer but this was by no means the closeness he and Carly shared since she was born.

"I think we should talk," he said finally, "We've been dancing around this issue for 2 days now."

"Oh you want to talk," Carly asked, "Go ahead. I'll just shut up and listen"

"You know, I could be wrong but I don't think that is the meaning of 'talk'. I think 'talk' involves two people having a 'conversation'. I don't think it means one person 'talking' and the other shutting up and listening.

"Okay," Carly said, "Should I go first or do you want to?"

"It's obvious to me that you're angry"

"Really kemosobi and how did you figure that out?"

"The way you've been acting for the past while gives it away," he said

Carly rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic"

"And I was being serious. Now why don't you tell me why you're mad?"

"You know why I'm mad!"

"Yes but I want you to tell me anyway," Spencer said.

"I'm mad because," Carly answered.

"Because is a word not an answer"

"Fine," Carly said, "I'm mad because you stopped being how you used to be"

Spencer waited patiently for her to continue.

"You used to be a person who was my brother and my best friend. You used to be someone who would understand that I'm not perfect and who was cool with mistakes I've made. You used to be someone who would talk a cool story and we would end up just chatting it up and then it would end. NOW you're… a tough monkey"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"I think the expression is a tough bird," he said

"Right whatever," she replied, "I don't understand why you would take away ICarly instead of talking with me. I don't understand why you would be so stubborn instead of getting my point of view too"

"From where you're standing I can see what you're saying," he said, "But I have a reason for the way I acted. I'm not saying I was right but I'm not saying I was wrong either. Carly when I was about 13 years old, this was about 4 months before you were born we had a sister. Her name was Renee and she was only a year older then me. She was dating my best friend at the time."

"Wait a minute," Carly held up her hand, "Our sister who I never heard of was dating Socko"

"Yeah," Spencer said, "anyway we decided to go to an MMA event. Renee thought it was stupid but Socko and I both wanted to go and she finally agreed. It was the worst mistake of my life. She was killed in that MMA fight. Killed as in dead. She's not longer alive. So YES I may have not handled it the best way but in my mind I was seeing Renee.

"Was I wrong to take ICarly away? Maybe. Was I wrong to say what I said, yes I was. Was I wrong to get mad at you? ABSOLUTELY I was"

"You didn't hurt me," she said, "You hurt my feelings"

"I get that," Spencer said, "and I never would have done that if I had been calm and rational but you are my little sister who I LOVE more then my own life and when you're in danger I cannot BE calm and rational. I can't be calm OR rational. I can't be calm. I can't be rational."

"So are… I mean am-"

"You may do ICarly," Spencer said, "BUT you and I are going to have a serious talk tonight after I've calmed down."

"Spencer-"

"I'm serious Carly," Spencer said, "It's for your own good"

"I don't want you to get mad," she said with pathetically sad eyes.

"I don't want to get mad at you either Carly," he said, "But I can't risk your life"

She started to whimper.

"Come on Car… you know that this is just as hard for me as it is for you if not harder"

"UNGA," Carly said using her cave-girl temper tantrum

"I know-"

"UNGA, UNGA, UNGA-"

Spencer smirked.

"You really think saying UNGA over and over again is going to change my mind."

"No but I'm hoping"

"Carly Shay it's for your own good"

"Spencer UNGA"

"Carly-"

"UNGA, UNGA, UNGA"

"What have you learned from this besides to say UNGA"

"Um… that doing the right thing is better then doing the wrong thing"

"And?"

"And that I… um… should listen to you"

Spencer thought about it.

"One more thing," he said

"I learned how to say UNGA"

He laughed then got serious.

"Fine," she said, "I learned that you love me and if you say no it's for my own good"

"Excellent," he said plopping down on the bean bag chair.

"Please don't get mad at me," she said, "I can't stand the fighting"

"Okay," he said, "I think you learned your lesson"


End file.
